User blog:Nord Ronnoc/What We Know So Far IV - EA Play and E3 2016
Please stay on topic. Be courteous and excellent to each other. Don't discriminate based on sexuality, gender and identity, race, religion, political affiliation, etc., and make things safe for work. A little bit of profanity is fine, but don't be excessive about it. Hey, guess who's back? Me! It's been a while since the last time I posted any news/leaks related to Mass Effect: Andromeda. To make it up for the lost time, here are some goodies. EA Play and E3 2016 If you haven't heard, not only would EA would be participating at E3 2016 later this month, they'll be hosting their own press conference and livestream called, you guessed it, EA Play. Not only would they announce more info about games like Battlefield 1 and Titanfall 2, people are hoping they'll release more about Mass Effect: Andromeda, considering we know very little about the upcoming game. They're starting their conference tomorrow. You can find their site here. It'll be updated down the line as we find out more. Geoff Keighley has tweeted that we'll get more details at E3. Fingers crossed! In Other News Last month, Larry Hyrb has announced that the Xbox One will soon be able to play multi-disc Xbox 360 games. The first game to come out for multi-disc backwards compatibility was Deus Ex: Human Revolution Director's Cut. You know that the first Mass Effect game can be played on the Xbox One, both digital and physical, right? So for anyone who has an Xbox One, get hyped for ME2 & 3 to become compatible! I sure am. The Trailer And we got a trailer. It looked really gorgeous. I think we just saw a krogan dropping someone at the edge of a cliff or a platform, our new spaceship the Tempest, an asari with make-up not unlike Furiosa from Fury Road, the Mako, a space battle (Earth, maybe?), a Vanguard nova strike, and a female character waking up from a pod. Can't wait to get more down the line. I'm aware we haven't seen much gameplay yet but this is a much larger game compared to previous games. It will take time for BioWare to get everything working. For everyone's sake, please be patient. The Interview gameslice has done an interview with Mac Walters, and he has confirmed a number of things: * The female character at the end of the trailer is Ryder (tweet by Michael Gamble) and s/he's part of a family. * While the upcoming game will be its own thing, it'll have little nods to the previous three games. * BioWare's looking into refining the multiplayer experience, making it seamless from singleplayer to multiplayer and vice versa. It's optional, of course. * The game's in the final stretch, meaning they're close to being done with the development and will have to polish it and make it gold. * It will be released in Spring of next year. More News According to IGN, the game's set in another galaxy centuries after the events of ME3. The choices Shepard made in the Milky Way would obviously leave little to no impact there. Personally, that adds in to the fuel for the space battle segment in the EA Play trailer that it was either the Alliance evacuating Earth or during the final battle. You'll hear more about Mass Effect: Andromeda later this year. Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts